creaturesfandomcom-20200222-history
C2toDS (Geat masta)
C2toDS is a project in the works that has a similar goal to C12DS, bringing the Creatures 2 Albia to the Capillata. Geat_masta is the sole creator of this project, although it is currently on hiatus. However, the beta release and agents can still be downloaded. Geat_Masta has put up an archive of almost all of the sounds and images from Creatures 2 in case anyone without Creatures 2 is interested in taking up the project again. It can be downloaded here (19.6 MB) (down) Temporary: Some of the project files are temporarily available for download at the Archivist. Downloads are here. To Be done Random *The weather system *The Shee's evil eye *Most Overlay images *Some Animations Animals *Doozer *Pitz **Dog house **Dog ball *Rabbit *Bats *Chameleon Bugs *Spider *Snail *Glowworm *Lightning Bug *Bees **Honey **Hive **Queen *Ants **Nest **Queen *Spider *Red Butterfly **Caterpillar (hairless) **Egg launcher *Purple Butterfly **Caterpillar (hairy) **Egg launcher *Gnats Aquatic *Borland *Zander Fish **Egg launcher **Fishing Rod *Gold Fish **Egg launcher *Jellyfish *Sea coral *Giant clams *Gray anemone *Yellow anemone Toys *Ball *Top *Punchgun *Toy Dog *Punching bag *Guitar *Spring *Tennis Ball *Car *Slinky *Top Plants *Tomato *Bryonia Berries (left side of bridge) *Ledum Berries (right side of bridge) *Sourgum Berries (double biodome; small, dark red, spiny) *Ashgum Berries (double biodome; purple, resembles grape cluster) *Tantris Berries (purple spiny fruits) *Winter Foxfire Berries (small red berries from swamp) *Summer Foxfire Berries (larger yellowish berries from swamp) *Arnica Berries *Cantharis Berries (from the "willow" in the biodome) *Pulsatilla Berries (from the "fern" underneath Yggdrasil) *Venus fly trap *Carrots **Launcher *Nuts *Tendril Plant *Pear Plant **Launcher *Fever Few *Trumpet Plant ("Gentian") **Launcher *Triffid ("morning glory") **Launcher *Puff Plant *Gelsemium (mushroom pot) *Deathcap *Spikeocausius (spiky cactus) **Launcher *Spinnomosa (smooth cactus) **Launcher *Potatoes **Launcher *Masham Berries ("coconuts") Mechanical *Lifts *Chemical mixing machine *Splicer Finished *Waterfalls *Cheese machines *Crabs *Frogs *Vibrophone External links Project links These are the places where you can find more information on the subject. Be sure to check them out because they might have some cool downloads too! *Albia 2000 thread *Official Site(Down) Separate files: *Movers *Agent Pack #1 *Lifts *Agent Pack #2 *C2toDS world (In this one, background is not included) If none of those work try this for everything available to date. *Zhrael Fish's Lost Uploads Site Installation Notes: After unzipping the full copy of C2toDS (available from the official C2toDS site), make sure you right click on the mng file, and uncheck 'read-only', and then put the .mng file in the Sounds folder. (The Movers need to be downloaded separately. They have a different download system.) See Also *Aardvark Norn *C2 Grendel for C3/DS (untrained Grendels can be hazardous to your other creatures health!). *Desert Norn (C3/DS) *Emerald Norn (C3/DS) *Pixie Norn (C3/DS) *Ivy Norn (C3/DS) *Pumuckl Norn (C3/DS) *Atavist Ettin *Albian Fruit Basket *C2 Walking Tendril *Edash converted several critters from C2, they are available from Edash's Creatures. *Lotos Blossom Vendor *Tantris Berry Vendor *Trumpet Seed Launcher (C3/DS) *A separate C2 to DS conversionis currently in development by Moe. Category:Unofficial Metarooms